In recent years, the development of an assembly apparatus having an articulated robot that is capable of realizing complicated and high-speed assembly like human hands has been increased. In this regard, a high-speed operation of the articulated robot is important.
Further, in order to cope with a complicated and precise assembly target, it is necessary to cope with a complicated CP (Continuous Path) trajectory that connects three or more teach points instead of a simple PTP (Point To Point) trajectory that connects two teach points.
A technique of time optimal control of an articulated robot that satisfies this necessity has been proposed (refer to PTL 1). The time optimal control has been proposed in treatises since 1980s, and is well known. According to the technique disclosed in PTL 1, in order to output a position command (target position) with respect to each joint of the articulated robot at a predetermined time interval (for example, at an interval of 1 ms), interpolation is performed between respective given teach points at a predetermined time interval to calculate the position command. Then, a value of each position command is corrected to minimize an operation time.